


Babylon

by anticholinesterase



Series: Vignettes from Another World [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Public Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticholinesterase/pseuds/anticholinesterase
Summary: Murder Husband's unorthodox foray into  couples counselling.orWill and Hannibal make a layover in Pittsburgh and find themselves absorbed by Liberty Avenue's nightlife. Will "good Samaritan" Graham has his curiosity piqued by a sad, neglected twink caught in the chains of calf-love. Hannibal is only happy to lend a helping hand.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Hannibal Lecter/Justin Taylor, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Vignettes from Another World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsorbet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsorbet/gifts).



> I wanted to celebrate my first fic ever [**Deluge**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955074/chapters/63091672) reaching 15k hits with a little fic giveaway. 
> 
> This one is for **bloodsorbet** who has just discovered Queer as Folk and I felt we should celebrate that!
> 
> I am a Hannibal apologist now just as I was a Brian Kinney apologist 10 years ago and I have no excuses.  
> No apologies.  
> No regrets.
> 
> *I am making Justin an adult here because I am the god of this fic. Still, there is gonna be an age gap. If you don't like it ~~then QAF is clearly not for you~~ just hit the back button, ok?*

Liberty Avenue with its flashy neon lights, pride flags everywhere and buzzing with loud and overly excited people was not a place Will ever thought he would find himself in. Let alone with _Hannibal,_ who, while not donning his usual three-piece suit, still stood out like a sore thumb between the club goers with his burgundy blazer suit and expensive pants. There hadn’t been any catcalls so far, but Will could sense their ogling, taking in the beautiful span of Hannibal’s broad shoulders, his hair slicked back stylishly, the sharpness of his lovely cheekbones. Hannibal was a thing of beauty to behold and Will was sorely aware of that fact. Will held onto him tighter, making Hannibal chuckle softly and let himself be manhandled to his partner's content, back to Will’s chest as they observed their surroundings together.

Will nuzzled Hannibal’s neck and mused about how far they had come in their relationship. It was familiarity that came from years of being on the run together, a multitude of cover identities most of those as husbands and lovers. It was intimacy born of being _seen_ and having the ability to see in return. Of true appreciation. Years of being courted by Hannibal led way to Will finally acknowledging what they had and court him back. 

The push and shove of showing Hannibal off but holding onto him possessively was one that often strained on Will’s boundaries. It was a dance that made Hannibal preen, seemed to thrill him, which only incensed Will further. He delighted in the watchful leeway that Will reluctantly gave him to charm people away. Mostly he loved the tug on the red string when Will eventually and with conviction would draw him back.

The mass of loud club goers that flooded the streets at this time of night made it so that it was hard to distinguish one from the other, though it didn’t refrain Will from honing his observation skills just the same, flexing his abilities like muscle memory. Hannibal listened to his whispered analysis indulgently and with an obvious air of amusement. Will’s constant and often unconscious behavioral analysis functioned as a means of security whenever they found themselves in new places as they constantly had to since they’d been on the run. Hannibal would charm their way in, as he excelled in doing, a lifetime of hiding in plain sight. Will would gather all the information necessary from the people there for future and most probably necessary blackmail. They had a system that had worked fine so far in securing their freedom. Sometimes though, like now, it was just a pastime.

To their right, the brawny guy with the leather jacket stood tall and emanated an air of dominance and assertiveness.

“He chases after submissives and is aggressive towards them, but watch him instantly defer to anyone who he fears exudes more dom energy than him” Will whispered to Hannibal as they both watched the guy in question as he moved down the street “See how his posture becomes demure? Look at him. He goes to dungeons engages in scenes with submissives, tells them he likes to watch them suffer, but what really gets him off is projecting himself into their places. He will never own up to it. He will die trying to posture something he is not. See, look, there he goes” They watched together as the guy entered a place called _The Meathook_ following after an imponent dom with a glint of interest and shame in his eyes. It was sadly predictable, but people tended to be predictable like that.

Will shook his head in amusement and looked for another target.

“Oh, this other one here, 3 o’clock” They observed together as a blond kid, baby faced and alone but emanating an air of determination walked down the street in the opposite direction “Posh kid, probably sneaks out from the suburbs to observe the natural habitat of the gay community like one might do with a zoo. Look how he is not interacting with anyone, even though there are plenty of people showing interest in him? I bet he goes to _BoyToy_ and makes older men, or what are they called? _sugar daddies_ fight over him while he has a laugh and watches their struggles from the sidelines” They watched as the kid approached the entry for _BoyToy_ , older guys at the door making way to properly look at him “At the end of the day he probably goes home alone leaving everyone with blue balls. See, there he...oh wait-”

Will stopped his monologue since the guy in question bypassed the club and its interested regulars and moved towards the last club in the street, the word Babylon illuminated with blue, fluorescent light.

“Huh” Will let out, not used to being wrong about his profiling.

Hannibal turned in his arms and regarded him with small sardonic smile playing on the corner of his lips “One should learn to embrace mistakes as opportunities for personal growth.”

“Yeah, yeah” Will grumbled as he clasped Hannibal’s hand and dragged him along bodily towards Babylon “Let’s learn whether we can personally grow over a couple of drinks, then, shall we?”

They spotted the kid soon enough, since he seemed to be the only one in the crowded dancefloor who was not having any fun at all. His sourness stood out amidst the moving crowd of dancing bodies, flesh and sweat and more drugs than Will could remember the name of. As Will and Hannibal had a couple of drinks at the bar and took in their surroundings, the source of the kid’s suffering made itself known.

In the middle of the dance floor, sleeveless shirt, tall, dark and handsome there was a man, dancing with abandon, all eyes on him. He had an orbit of guys gravitating towards him, movements guided by the sway of his arms, the swirl of his hips, like he was the sun and everyone else was feeding off his energy. The kid’s eyes didn’t leave him for a second, tracking the movement of his hair, glistening with sweat, the sporadic licking of his red lips and the drops of perspiration racing down his body. The man was handsome, his posture commanding, alluring. He clearly knew where he stood, aware that most guys would do anything to be with him tonight.

Including the kid.

Will felt the strange urge to intervene and he was long past a time when he would deny himself anything. He called up the bartender and sent a drink to the kid who hadn’t moved so far, shadows obscuring half of his grim face that still advertised with neon lights his rejection and jealously.

“What are you up to, darling?”

Will downed his beer, feeling the kid’s eyes on them as he received his own drink from the bartender.

“Couples counseling” Will answered slyly, as he swirled his glass and offered Hannibal a smirk “Call it an act of good will.”

Hannibal stared at him for a moment longer in mock admonishment, but the expression vanished completely and turned into one of warm acquiescence when faced by Will’s bright smile. That’s right. Hannibal should know better than try to dictate Will’s actions by now. They both knew damn well who was in charge here.

Will sensed the kid’s presence coming in from the periphery of his vision. He turned around to greet the newcomer who brought the drink untouched back to them, a somber look in his eyes.

“Hey, kid. You don’t like Mojitos?”

The kid looked at the drink in his hands and put in on the counter next to Will’s own glass of beer. He shook his head once, young face twisted in an unhappy frown “Listen, thank you for the drink and all, but. I am not interested. Have a nice evening.”

He turned away poised to leave. Will turned back to his glass, nonchalantly “Well, he sure as hell doesn’t look interested in you, either.”

The kid swirled around on his heels and stared Will down angrily. Hannibal made a little inquisitive noise to Will’s right, trying to grasp what Will was getting at. He would get there soon enough. They both would.

“Excuse me?”

“Well. Here you are moping in the sidelines after a guy that clearly doesn’t care about you. And there he is, having the time of his life in the middle of the dance floor without you. He doesn’t look too heartbroken about it either.

The kid seethed with indignity, but his eyes betrayed the hurt inside him “It’s not like that. We have an agreement.”

“Yeah? What kind of agreement is that that leaves you looking so fucking miserable?”

He seemed to have a moment of struggle with himself, looking back at the dancefloor where the man was grinding against another’s ass in lieu of dancing, head thrown back in pure bliss. The kid’s skin turned two shades paler in a second. He shook his head harshly as to come out from a nightmare and sagged his shoulders in defeat.

“He is my…boyfriend. I think. But we agreed that he is allowed to sleep with anyone he wants unless it’s the same person twice. Oh, and he is not allowed to kiss anyone on the mouth. Only me.”

The three of them watched in unison as the man in question, manhandled the other around to face him and began mouthing the other guy’s lips, tongue tracing the shape of them, not actually kissing him, but not far from it either. Pushing his boundaries further, playing with them like they were a source of amusement to him. The little shit.

The silence that hovered between them as they watched the scene unfold spoke volumes.

Will cleared his throat to break the silence, determined now to help, and moved the Mojito back in the kid’s direction. He looked at the glass unseeingly for a second, sad and defeated.

“Tell us your name, kid.”

“Justin. Justin Taylor.”

“Nice to meet you, Justin. Sit down, come on. Let’s figure this out together.”

“I should just let him do what he wants. He always does what he wants, anyway, I shouldn’t have come stalking him like this. Babylon is Brian’s hunting grounds and I know that. I’m so stupid.”

Justin had his head between his hands, bent low over the counter. Will patted his back gently in the same cadence he had adopted ever since Justin started pouring his heart out. Poor kid. It was not easy to fall in love freely and have to wait in the dark for the off chance of reciprocity. Will looked up and saw Hannibal watching him intently, a wistful little expression in his eyes.

Will gulped down the knot in his throat and shook himself. This right here was about the kid. He looked up once again when he felt Hannibal’s hand covering his own on Justin’s shoulder, drawing their attention back to him.

“Do you wish us to kill him?” The serious, earnest expression donning his face was almost more than Will could take.

Hannibal was being perfectly serious, of course, probably already planning the entrees to be created with Brian’s offal for a nice dinner party. He found rudeness appalling and the indignity of a broken commitment was something that he would hardly let go amiss. It would be an honor to rid Justin of the entanglements of calf-love. Will couldn’t help the loving smile that took over his face, inundated by the love Hannibal inspired in him.

Justin didn’t seem to grasp the seriousness of Hannibal’s offer, which was...probably for the best “No, no. Of course not, I love him. But he doesn’t take me seriously. He takes me for granted. I just wish there were something I could do to shake him a bit. Make him care, you know?”

It was like a sixth sense, the feeling of a possessive stare boring into them that made Will turn and look back at the dance floor. Brian was looking their way, assessing calculatedly their touches on Justin’s back, though he was trying to remain inconspicuous. Will smiled broadly back, disingenuous and scheming “I think we can help you with that.”

The backroom of Babylon was a dimly lit maze of corners, shadows and impressions of a underworld of libidinous acts and escapism. The sounds of moans and skin slapping together reverberated through the walls in a sinful melody, that enchanted the ears and revved the core with desire. It was like hiding in plain sight. Whatever form of sex act you found yourself in would blend in amongst the constant dance of moving bodies chasing their pleasure, becoming one, going off in the dark. Just as well, whatever act of intimacy you found yourself engaged with was performed like an act in a stage for a wide and wanton audience. Actors improvising, taking what they needed, the whole world a voyeur of their private little show.

Will watched Hannibal and Justin’s spectacle intently from afar.

Will knew very well what it felt like to be the recipient of Hannibal’s attention, his reverent touch, his devouring kisses that breached all his defenses, attacked his vulnerabilities, laid him bare and open to Hannibal’s raw desire. He knew intimately what it felt like to be deluged by his want, his craving, Hannibal was a very passionate man, and he always made sure it was perfectly clear for his lover the magnitude of his devotion. It was an experience in itself, one that Will was forever grateful to be in the receiving end of.

He didn’t need his empathy to put himself in Justin’s overwhelmed shoes right now.

It was a thing of beauty to witness, nonetheless.

Hannibal rid Justin of his clothing like he was unwrapping a gift. Reverently. Sweetly. Appraising, and Will could only absorb this in awe of the delicate care Hannibal put into his every action. Justin looked just as affected, eyes closed and mouth open letting out little gasps, probably having never been subjugated to praise and delicacy the likes of which Hannibal provided in leaps and bounds. Poor kid.

Hannibal, still fully clothed, took a step back to admire the display Justin made, naked and hard, cock leaking already at the tip, overly excited like the young are bound to be. Justin followed him with his eyes, hand moving down his naked chest, past the light patch of pubic hair to close a fist around the base of his cock, clearly trying to stave off his imminent orgasm. Will felt something akin to pride of Hannibal for reducing the kid to a mess of desire so effortlessly. Will couldn’t help but rub a hand on the front of his own pants, rubbing his aching cock through the layers of cloth. It was not only Justin who Hannibal managed to turn into a mess of desire so effortlessly. Will looked around and sure enough, some couples had stopped what they were doing to watch what Hannibal would do next.

Hannibal clearly knew the effect he had on the people around them, fed off their energy, no stranger to self-congratulation. It fueled his fire, made him peacock further. Hannibal spared Will with one last heated glance before dropping to his knees elegantly and taking Justin fully inside his mouth.

Each and every onlooker seemed to hold their breathe simultaneously, enraptured by the rhythm of Hannibal’s bobbing head, by the delicious suction of his lips, the pretty shade of red on his cheeks that quickly overcame him whenever he gave head. It was a vision that never failed to get Will harder. Clearly he was not alone in that effect.

Justin looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself, fingers sliding frantically on the wall behind him, trying to get a grip, desperately trying to hold on. Hannibal, ever the gentleman, caught both of them and gently placed them on top of his hair, directions clear. He closed his eyes and proceeded to blow Justin’s cock with devotion, sucking him to the root and holding him there until Justin, thighs trembling with exertion, had no choice but to grip his hair tightly and set up his own rhythm. Hannibal acquiesced gently, softening the clasp of his lips and letting Justin fuck his mouth to his heart content.

The vision they made together was not unlike a Renaissance painting, a beautiful, cherubic angel being thoroughly and passionately seduced by the devil. It was picture perfect and exactly what Will aimed to achieve visually when their targeted man, tired of making himself scarce and finally giving into curiosity, made his way into the backroom. A halo of light coming from the dancefloor hit Hannibal and Justin for a split second before the door to the backroom closed again. But it was enough to advertise the unravelling of Justin under Hannibal’s deft hands, it was enough to catch the newcomer’s eyes.

Will delighted with how the set pieces where all falling into place, his plan unfolding beautifully right before his eyes. He managed to tear his eyes away from Hannibal on his knees and focused on Brian who was watching Justin getting blown in public, vulnerable and open for the taking with hunger and jealously. Will knew that look very well, knew the feeling that it betrayed. It was the same feeling he had experienced when he learnt that Bedelia had gone to Florence with Hannibal in his place. The feeling of being under threat, of having something precious taken away from you. Fear and impotence and thirst for vengeance, for retribution. Will knew intimately well the feeling of regret for opportunities lost.

Justin looked up in the last second, probably attuned to Brian’s presence just like Will was with Hannibal’s and his mouth opened even wider in a gasp, fingers tightening around the strands of Hannibal’s silky hair, hips becoming erratic and frantic on the cusp of orgasm. Hannibal took it in stride, deepthroating him skillfully, face buried in his pubes, obliging and malleable, letting Justin come down his throat.

A stalemate ensued between the four of them. Justin vulnerable and undecided, still trying to catch his breath after his orgasm, thighs trembling still from the force of it. Brian taking it all in, clearly never been denied in matters of sex in his life before and not knowing how to deal with the chaos of feelings the situation erupted inside of him. Hannibal getting up elegantly from the floor, wiping his mouth delicately with a handkerchief, eyes moving between Brian’s and Will’s clearly thinking about his next step in this game of theirs. Will, the watchful mastermind, winding them up, watching them go. Trying to get the best results with the cards being dealt on the table.

In the end, it was Hannibal that made the decisive move, putting a hand on Justin’s hip and turning him bodily until he faced the wall, presenting his ass back to them. Will watched in trance as Hannibal pressed close to Justin’s naked back, whispered something in his ear, hands running up and down his arms in an appeasing manner. They both glanced briefly over their shoulders in Brian’s direction who hadn’t moved an inch, body thrumming in place with unspent energy. Will felt, more than saw, Justin’s nod, Hannibal’s questioning tone in response and Justin nodding again, with more conviction now. Determined. Hannibal chuckled in a low voice, kissed the back of his neck and went for the lube in his pants. The whole world around them seemed to fade to black in that moment.

Will felt confident about making his move now, taking his part in the grand scheme of things. He advanced towards Brian who spared him a brief glance of untrusting eyes, attention not wavering too long from Justin who was being gently fingered by Hannibal in a moment that felt too personal to be witnessed, too pure to be shared.

Will stood behind Brian, watched the scene together and went for the kill.

“So you do care, when you think he is not looking, huh?”

Brian spared him an angry glance over his shoulder, but didn’t budge, didn’t give in. Didn’t cede ground.

“Well, you keep this up, soon enough he won’t be looking any longer. Kid seems to have a lot of love to give. He shouldn’t be bound to barren soils the likes of you if you ask me.”

“Just as well since I don’t seem to recall asking you anything.”

Will chuckled at his abrasiveness, well acquainted with the kind of self-hatred that led one to lash out like this “You might not be, but dear _Justin_ there sure has lots of questions. We are just trying to help him figure out a thing or two.”

Brian exhaled harshly through his nose and turned his back to Will, focusing on Justin and Hannibal once again. Will did the same and they watched together as Hannibal took himself out of his pants, rubbed some lube carefully on the shaft of his cock before inexorably pushing in. Both Hannibal and Justin groaned at the feeling and Will felt himself getting harder, feeling hotter. He felt the sting of his nails in the flesh of his closed fists. Hannibal never failed to entice him. It took all of his willpower not to pleasure himself right there to the sight of Hannibal fucking another in front of him.

Will glanced down at Brian’s crotch and realized he was not bound by the same strings of dignity, fly open and hand inside his briefs, rubbing his hard cock without taking his eyes away from Justin being fucked in public. He laughed at Brian’s ear sardonically and replaced the moving hand with his own, getting a feel for his long, hard cock, letting his fingers ripple around his flushed skin. Brian didn’t seem all that surprised by Will’s hands suddenly fondling him, clearly comfortable with sex with strangers. He merely adjusted his stance and leaned onto Will a little further, giving him a better view of Brian’s body over his shoulder and Hannibal’s grinding hips fucking into Justin in front of them.

Hannibal brought both of Justin’s hands next to their heads against the wall an held him there, caging him in as he started a more punishing pace with his hips. Will tightened his fingers around Brian’s cock in reflex, which earned him a small whimper but continued to stroke him seamlessly.

“Look how well he takes it. Look how willing he is to please.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hmmm, you are not my type.” But he kept massaging Brian’s cock steadily, keeping him anchored in the moment, keeping him right where Will wanted him to be. Close enough to watch, but not enough to touch.

Brian put a hand on top of his and made them stroke his cock together with a derisive sneer “I am everyone’s type.”

Will matched his tone and rubbed him a bit harder to break his pretense, take him down a notch or two “I don’t have a thing for self-repressed assholes who don’t allow themselves to be loved because they loathe themselves too much to think they are worthy of it.”

The hand on top of his stopped moving altogether, the tension in his body a palpable thing.

_Bingo._

“I think only a self-loathing asshole would have the kind of insight to say something like this to me.”

Well. It’s not like Will was actively trying to hide himself here. Might just as well come out from the shadows and share center stage with this guy's issues “Ding, ding, ding. You are not my type because I _am_ you. Well. I used to be you, at least.” He focused back on Hannibal, spine curved forwards, clearly losing himself in the moment, mouthing at Justin’s neck sweetly, giving all of himself to it. Devoted and through in every endeavor of his “Until he changed me.”

Justin’s guttural moans brought all their attention back to him, arching his back and giving himself over to Hannibal who held onto him with grace, leading him gently through the halls of euphoria. Brian’s cock jerked in his hand and Will started a punishing pace on him, up and down, up and down, a twist at the base, a milking motion at the head. Brian began to tremble under his ministrations, breath shaky and uncontrolled entering a spiral of his own. Will smiled at him, pleased, watching as Hannibal and he took these men apart together, a pleasure they often shared, perhaps just not in this capacity.

The sound of skin slapping skin hit a crescendo and then it was over, Justin sobbing with it, another orgasm achieved under Hannibal’s loving care, streaks of come painting the wall in front of him. The vision he made was enough to send Brian over the edge, hips jerking without rhythm in front of Will, hand gripping Will’s thigh like a vice, obviously affected but trying to maintain his composure. Will was having none of it “He changed me like I believe Justin changed you. You are just too scared to let him know the magnitude of it.

Brian deflated just then, malleable and vulnerable in a way he hadn’t let himself be until now. Will felt a sense of accomplishment, of a job well done. He reached down to put Brian’s soft cock inside his briefs once more, zipped him up and made him presentable, like nothing physical had happened between them, nothing but some cards being flipped on the table. A hidden truth now out in the open, with no place to go but forwards. Will moved them bodily ahead, one step at a time, until they reached the wall near the other two, mere inches separating them.

The four of them looked at each other, trying to process what happened, searching for a way to start over from here. Will looked at Hannibal, chest still plastered to Justin’s heaving back, a sheen of perspiration on his forehead and he was hit by a wave of affection, unconditional and deadly. It was something powerful, bursting at the seams, barely containable inside of him. It never failed to take his breath away, to fill him with gratitude for being the recipient of such adoration, and with purpose to forever reciprocate.

Will looked at Brian and saw the ghost of something very similar there, trying to scratch the surface, self-awareness buried under a lifetime of repression. But it was there. It should be enough for both Brian and Justin to take a peek. It was the realization of something that could be repressed no longer.

Just as Will had designed.

Brian and Justin must have found themselves in the dark again, but Will couldn’t spare them another glance, all of his attention on Hannibal and Hannibal alone, his beautiful husband, his partner in crime.

He touched Hannibal’s cheek reverently and Hannibal grasped it with his own, holding them against his face, enjoying the contact with eyes closed in bliss.

“Was my performance up to your standards, dear Will?”

“You were perfect, Hannibal. You are always perfect for me, aren’t you?”

Hannibal preened at the compliment, eyes dropping downwards submissively, an action that never failed to make Will’s blood boil inside his veins. Will looked downwards too and saw that Hannibal’s cock was still hard and an angry shade of red, leaking and probably aching by now. He hadn’t come, even though it must be killing him not to. Will hadn’t granted permission. The power that Hannibal handed to Will over his body and his needs was a most precious thing.

“Let me express my gratitude.”

Will fucked Hannibal right then and there in the dimly lit backroom of a shady club in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. All eyes on them, all of them witnesses to Will’s love for Hannibal, pouring out of him, embracing like a caress, all-consuming tike a tidal wave. Let them see. Let them witness what Will and Hannibal had become.

Tomorrow they might have to take up new ID’s. Backtrack to a different state or two before it was safe again for them to leave for another country, find themselves another home. It was a dance, one that was habitual by now, one-two-three, one-two-three. They might have to obfuscate, deceit and mislead the outside world to create a place where they could be together, but that was not what mattered. Not what drove them forwards.

They had each other. In all the ways that mattered, in ways most people couldn’t even dream of. They had each other in their darkest hours, in their truest form, drenched in blood or overjoyed with life. They had everything they could bring out in one another.

They didn’t need to hide any longer.


End file.
